


They don't talk about the future and put each other in it

by luversd



Series: SuperCorp Adventures [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Plans For The Future, Talking, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: Kara talks about her future and puts Lena it it without thinking about it, Lena's surprised she'll still want her around.





	They don't talk about the future and put each other in it

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Friends Don't' by Maddie & Tae
> 
> I'm really into country music rn so yeehaw I guess. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, drop a comment or a kudos if you do x   
> \+ cookie for anyone who gets the reference at the beginning of the story (plus this one hehe)
> 
> The characters belong to the CW and DC Comics.  
> All mistakes are mine.

'Midvale, 2004,' Kara Danvers stood up dramatically as she began her story. Lena Luthor laughed out loud from her comfortable position on the reporter's couch, knowing fully well where the theatrics had come from. 'I was a young girl who had just landed on this foreign planet after having spent 24 years suspended in a timeless dimension, the Phantom Zone. The Danverses took me in, a stray Kryptonian, and taught me the ways of the Earthlings. Their daughter, my new sister, Alex Danvers was given the task to help me fit in at school, so she educated me in the teenage culture. I hung onto every word she said, desperate to belong. After all a weird new girl like me in a small town like that where everybody knew each other? I was practically an alien to those people.' The hero who had been sporting a grave expression broke out in a grin at the pun she had just made, checking if her best friend had caught it, before moving on with her anecdote when she saw the other woman shake her head in amusement. 'However, my so-called sister had left me in a darkness darker than in space regarding her intentions. Have I told you she didn't like me at first?'

Lena nodded thoughtfully, 'you've mentioned it a couple of times, yes.'

'Well, I didn't know that then. So of course, when one of her first lessons in 'teen slang' was to reply to people with a 'buzz off' when they said hello to me or asked me a question, I believed her.' The blonde paused as she remembered the terrible first month she had had when she had started out at Midvale Middle School. 'There I was, the enthusiastic, doe-eyed, new girl at school, telling everyone at school to buzz off while wearing a smile. Once Eliza found out what was going on, she made Alex apologise and grounded her for three months, but the damage had already been done. No one wanted to talk to me, and I started wearing earbuds at school to pass the time and also to block out the sounds since my superhearing had started to kick in right about that time.'

The businesswoman reached out and took the Super's hand before pulling her back on the furniture. 'I'm sorry, Kara. Out of all the ways your life on Earth could've begun, that probably wasn't the most pleasant one,' she gave her a small smile, knowing all too well how it felt to be left out of the school cliques. She pushed a blonde strand of hair behind her best friend's ear as she watched her contemplate her past.

'It's fine,' Kara shrugged honestly. 'I got her back and we had this prank war between us which was infuriating in the moment, but looking back, it's another thing we can laugh about, and in the end it only brought us closer, so it was worth it.' There was a wistful smile on the reporter's face as she thought about the redhead in question. 'Truthfully, I can't imagine my life without her. She's my rock, my home, my Alex.'

'What  _do_  you imagine for yourself? For your future?' The CEO questioned curiously. She had always wondered if National City's superhero had dreams and hopes of her own like every citizen she risked her life to protect. With one arm resting on the back of the couch and her other hand on the blonde's thigh, she stared at the blue eyed woman shamelessly, her heartbeat picking up the longer she looked.

'As Supergirl,' the hero started, 'I hope to install peace between humans and aliens, at least in the country, so aliens don't have to fear for their lives or hide their true selves anymore. I'd also love to train a few volunteer aliens to protect the city against extraterrestrial threats since they could do amazing things with their powers if people stopped being afraid of them and shaming them. As Kara though,' she paused as she let her imagination run wild with all the possible scenarios she wished would happen sometime in the future. The blonde suddenly turned her gaze to meet the piercing green eyes belonging to her best friend and smiled brightly at having those eyes already on her. 'As Kara, I just want to spend some time with my loved ones. Take Alex, Eliza and you to Argo City to show you where I grew up. Help Alex with her mummy-duties once she decides to adopt a kid and I'll be the dorky, fun aunt while you'll be the cool, rich aunt who's also super smart. I want to learn how to make Eliza's homemade chocolate pecan pie because it's the best dish in the whole universe, and by that I mean, I'll have Eliza teach you how to make it because I can't cook to save my life. I want to take you to Earth One to meet Barry and Oliver, their teams, and the Legends, since I know you're a multiverse fan, and possibly catch the Waverider and time jump to whenever you like because you're such a history nerd,' Kara teased the raven haired woman and gently nudged her with her foot before continuing excitedly. 'I want to get a puppy and teach them cool tricks, go hiking and have you dog sit him or her when I'm out Supergirl-ing because I know deep down you really love dogs. And I'd love to find a partner and start a family of my own, but that's not my main priority. If it's meant to be and the timing's right, we'll find a way to work it out. I just want to be happy, and enjoy everyday.'

Lena nodded understandably as her hand began to stroke the denim covering the hero's leg nervously. 'I-uh, I couldn't help but notice there was a lot of me in your future plans,' she commented. She hadn't said it out of arrogance or self righteousness. Even after being Kara's best friend for several years now, it still took her by surprise that the Krpyonian wanted her in her life.

'Obviously, you're one of the most important people in my life. I can't imagine a future without you in it,' the blonde told her easily as she cocked her head and studied the beautiful businesswoman in front of her. 'Lena, you're the most amazing friend anybody could ask for and I want you, for now and for always, in my life.'

The CEO's eyes flickered around the room anxiously before settling on the blonde before her. 'It's a bit early to say your vows, darling. Why don't you take me to dinner first, and we'll see how that goes?' It was a joke, part of their usual flirtatious banter and her signature smirk was painted perfectly on her face but it lacked its usual confidence. She expected her best friend to laugh out loud and play along, role playing either an overly courteous gentleman or a cocky fuckboy.

'Would you mind if I did? Take you out on a date?' Kara asked softly, a nervous smile on her lips and a shy blush colouring her cheeks.

Lena stared at her incredulously. Her heart was pounding and she wished she could say something more intelligible than the 'What?' that had exited her mouth, but the alien had turned her brain into mush so frankly, she wasn't to blame.

The blonde reporter took both her hands into hers and scooted a little closer to the billionaire. 'Lena Kieran Luthor, would you like to go on a date with me? A real date as in two people in love having dinner together instead of our usual friendly dates,' the Kryptonian clarified lovingly. After a beat of silence, she raised an eyebrow at the speechless green eyed woman on the couch. 'Are you going to respond verbally or should I take your racing heartbeat as a yes?'

That seemed to have broken the spell. 'That's cheating!' The Luthor exclaimed and hit the other woman's arm lightly. 'You knew how I felt about you all this time and I still had to make the first-ish move?'

The laughter that bubbled out of Kara's chest was warm and joyous and she pulled the raven haired woman into her arms. 'Hey, technically I did the asking out.'

Lena halfheartedly shoved her away without putting any actual distance between them, 'yeah, because you knew it was a guaranteed yes.'

The blonde chuckled at that before asking curiously, 'so, how  _do_  you feel about me?'

The young businesswoman rolled her eyes playfully, fully aware the Kryptonian knew exactly how her body was reacting to her very presence. 'You tell me, Supergirl.'

It was silent for a minute as Kara listened to every little sound Lena's body made, her heart accelerating when the Super pulled her even closer to her, her breath hitching when the hero's soft fingers found the skin of her back where her shirt had ridden up, the soft sigh escaping her full lips when two strong arms combined with superspeed positioned her on Kara's lap. The superhero grinned brightly at her findings, 'you love me.'

'No, I don't,' it was the fastest response that had ever come out of Lena's mouth, it was almost reflexive.

Kara raised an eyebrow, not feeling offended by the reply, knowing the Luthor had some trouble with the L word every now and then. 'Lena, love. If your heart were a horse and there were a horserace, I would've bet everything on you. You don't have to say it if you're not ready, but I do. I love you, Lena, and more than a best friend.'

'I love you too, dork. Although, it's unfair you get to hear how you're affecting me and I don't,' the raven haired woman shook her head and pouted sadly.

The reporter brushed a hair strand out of her face and gazed at her adoringly. 'Trust me, everything that you're feeling, I'm feeling it too. This is not one-sided, and I said I'd bet on you in a heart-racing contest, but if I'm competing, then all bets are off. My Kryptonian physiology has superspeed and I  _will_  beat you when it comes down to it, you can be sure of that.'

The Luthor smiled fondly at the woman as her fingers combed through the blond hair. 'You're cute, and right now I'm feeling a need to kiss you. Do you feel it too?'

The superhero nodded eagerly. 'Yes, absolutely. See? What did I tell y-' Her words were cut off by a pair of soft pink lips landing on hers, but Kara was definitely not complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading babes x


End file.
